onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 552
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=632 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Shocking Confession - The Truth Behind the Assassination of Otohime" is the 552nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured by the New Fishman Pirates when they fall into a trap due to a balloon version of King Neptune which easily tricks Shirahoshi and Megalo. At the plaza, the princes are tied up in the same manner as their father, with the New Fishman pirates chanting for their deaths. However, Hody Jones refuses to admit victory until he receives news that Shirahoshi is dead. Hody's underlings bring Shirahoshi, Jinbe, and Megalo to the plaza all chained up which greatly pleases Hody. Shyarly comes to the plaza and tells Hody that the one who will destroy Fishman Island is Luffy, not him. Hody angrily attacks her with a water bullet. He then reveals that his plan to conquer the island was set in motion ten years ago starting with the death of Queen Otohime which he reveals that he was the assassin, shocking everyone. He goes on taunting Shirahoshi about killing her mother, but the princess replies tearfully that she already knew. At the Fishman District, Vander Decken IX has placed his right hand on the ship Noah, causing the massive ship to lift up and fly towards Fishman Island. Decken shouts that he will destroy Fishman Island and Shirahoshi with it. Long Summary Jinbe and Shirahoshi are on there way to the plaza and run into "Neptune" and Shirahoshi believes it to be her father and has Megalo rush over there despite Jinbe's protest and it reveals it to be a balloon and captures Jinbe, Shirahoshi and Megalo. At the plaza, the royal family of Fukaboshi, Manboshi, Ryuboshi, and Neptune are all tied up and defeated by the officers of the New Fishman Pirates while the citizens are shocked they were defeated. The New Fishman pirates chanting for their deaths. However, Hody Jones refuses to admit victory until he receives news that Shirahoshi is dead. Just at that moment, Jinbe and Shirahoshi drop to the ground in the plaza and Hody which greatly pleases Hody with Jinbe commenting on Hody's new appearance. The citizens wonder why Jinbe's there thinking he was banished after he announced his title and wonder if he saved the princess from Luffy. At that moment, Hody has all his lower subbordinants invade the plaza revealing 70,000 Fishman pirates and 30,000 human slaves revealing the 100,000 members of the New Fishman Pirates. As they are rallying themselves, Hody tells the cowardly citizens to clear out of their homes for his crew since they are cowards in his opinion. However, Shyarly comes to the plaza and tells Hody not to get carried away with himself stating her prediction about the island being destroyed. As Hody claims it's him, Shyarly states it will be Luffy. With the citizens backing her up stating her predictions are never wrong, Hody angrily attacks her with a water bullet. He tells her not to get arrogant with him stating he's different from her brother Arlong and the Arlong Pirates are nothing but a symbol to unite under and brags about his plan to conquer the island was set in motion ten years ago starting with the death of Queen Otohime which he reveals that he was the assassin, shocking everyone. Neptune is enraged that Hody killed his wife but Hody shoots him with a water bullet. The citizens are shocked by Hody killing their queen realizing they were tricked by him and how they pointed their anger at the human for killing Otohime. Hody states he payed that pirate off to burn the box of signatures and he shot Otohime in the confusion and killed the human to fool the island. Hody goes on taunting Shirahoshi about killing her mother claiming she was destined to die for his plan and how weak she was for wanting peace with humans and how she was nothing but a nuisance to the island and how he's proud to have killed her. However, Shirahoshi tearfully reveals she already new, shocking Hody and Neptune. At the Fishman District, Vander Decken IX has placed his right hand on the ship Noah, causing the massive ship to lift up and fly towards Fishman Island. Decken shouts that he will destroy Fishman Island and Shirahoshi with it and says goodbye to the both of them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, the capture of Jinbe, Shirahoshi, and Megalo was shown in a short flashback after they were brought to the plaza. Furthermore, the Neptune balloon wasn't shown exploding into a net. *In the anime, the surprised reaction of the New Fishman Pirates' underlings at Hody's shocking confession isn't shown. *The scene is which Hody was bragging about killing Otohime is extended. *Some additional scenes are added in the anime: **Hody Jones paying off the human pirate is shown. **After burning the signatures, the human demands the rest of his payment right before Hody shot him to death. Site Navigation Category:Episodes